KONTRAKAN MAK JIHYO
by ChaYunwoo
Summary: Mak Jihyo (Twice Jihyo) janda 1 anak pemilik kontrakan dengan penghuni yang extra . Twice FF, Humor, Drama, Romance, Random, semua jadi satu. Cast: Twice, Nuest, Jackson. Yaoi & Straight, mixed.
1. Chapter 1

**KONTRAKAN MAK JIHYO**

Pemilik kontrakan: Mak Jihyo, janda satu anak.

Sana: anak semata wayangnya Mak Jihyo, sukanya dandan sama shopping, sahabatnya Momo.

Tzuyu / Yuyu: mahasiswa cantik yang kerja part time di warung ayam goreng depan gang, salah satu penghuni kontrakan Mak Jihyo. Ia menempati kontrakan paling ujung, sebelahan ama rumahnya Mak Jihyo.

Jinyoung: Ibu RT, istrinya Pak Rt.

Kang Daniel: Tetangga baru

 **Bertambahnya cast seiring berjalannya cerita akan diupdate disini (diusahakan)**

*Update ngebut (dalam waktu satu dua hari) jadi follow / add to favorite ya buat dapat pemberitahuan update & biar nggak ketinggalan. Review please


	2. Mbak Yuyu (Tzuyu) 1

1\. **1\. MBAK YUYU**

Tzuyu atau yang biasa dipanggil Mbak Yuyu baru aja pulang dari kampus, capek, laper, pusing, panas, pengennya cepet ganti baju yang lebih nyaman, minum air es, makan, terus tidur, eh malah dipanggil BuRT.

"Yu, Yu, Mbak Yu mampir dulu sini," panggil Bu RT yang rumahnya emang sebrangan sama kontrakan Mbak Yuyu.

"Ada apa, Bu RT?" Walaupun malas tapi si cantik tetap berusaha bersikap sopan.

"Ini tadi ada titipan undangan, orangnya nyariin kamu pas kamu ke kampus tadi." Bu RT mengeluarkan sepucuk undangan berwarna hitam-silver dari saku apornnya.

"Oh, makasih, Bu." Yuyu menerimanya tanpa membaca, nanti ajalah di dalam rumah. "Saya masuk dulu ya," pamitnya.

Baru saja Yuyu selesai berganti pakaian yang lebih nyaman dan menyalakan televisi, niatnya sih mau makan siang dengan ayam goreng yang dibelinya di kampus tadi sambil nonton sinetron siang hari, eh nafsu makannya hilang setelah membaca nama yang tertera pada undangan dari Bu RT tadi.

Yugyeom dan Youngjae.

Lemas langsung Mbak Yuyu, ingin lenyap dari muka bumi saja rasanya. Mantan waktu SMP udah mau nikah aja, mana nikahnya sama selingkuhan dia waktu itu lagi.

Galau.

Sebel.

Malu.

Dianya belum punya pasangan sih, kan jadi gimana, masa mau kondangan sendirian di kawinan mantan? Ngenes amat.

Sambil makan Tzuyu liat-liat kontak di hapenya, siapa tau nemu orang yang udah dia lupa, buat diajak kondangan. Harus cowok, harus! Kalau perempuan mah sama saja. Lebih penting lagi, cowok itu harus masih single, biar nggak malu-maluin.

Di kontaknya nggak ada, semua perempuan atau udah taken, palingan ada duda, tapi ya masa duda?

Tidak ada, Yuyu beralih ke Facebook, siapa tau ada teman lamanya.

"Ah, iya, aku lupa, duh udah hampir jamnya!" Ia menepuk keningnya, baru teringat kalau udah reservasi buat facial di skincare, mana agak jauh lagi.

Cepat-cepat ia habiskan ayam gorengnya dan kembali berganti pakaian. Sambil bersiap-siap ia berdoa semoga dapat tumpangan biar nggak terlambat, kan sebel kalo udah buru-buru sampai sana terlambat terus harus reschedule, diundur ke jam berikutnya.

Mbak Yuyu lari-lari, inilah susahnya kalau nggak bawa kendaraan sendiri.

Dia sudah ada di depan gang, nunggu angkutan lewat ketika sosok tampan yang pernah hinggap di hatinya – tapi ternyata udah punya pacar – terlihat dari kejauhan. Lee Kikwang, seniornya dulu, sekarang dia sudah bekerja di sebuah bank depan kampus.

Sosok itu tak pernah gagal mempesona seorang Tzuyu yang dipuja-puja kecantikannya. Satu-satunya orang yang berhasil merebut hatinya setelah patah hati dari Yugyeom.

Rambutnya yang hitam, hidung mancungnya, bibir seksinya, Tzuyu terdiam memandangi pujaan hatinya. Rasanya sudah cukup lama ia melupakan manusia itu, tapi begitu bertemu, hatinya luluh lagi.

Orang itu berjalan kaki, ke arahnya, sambil memandang ke jalan raya.

Sebenarnya sudah ada dua angkutan yang bisa membawanya ke skincare lewat, tapi dibiarkannya, ia masih ingin melihat Kikwang. Masa bodoh dengan facial.

Lee Kikwang semakin mendekat, mereka bertemu pandang dan bibir seksinya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manis yang membuat Tzuyu meleleh bagai es krim. Dan orang itupun berlalu. Yah...

Tzuyu masih memandangi punggungnya yang semakin menjauh, sambil celingak-celinguk cari angkutan kali ini.

Ia segera menghentikan angkutan pertama yang akan lewat dan naik, duduk di belakang bersama seorang laki-laki tampan berrambut coklat yang pernah ia temui sebelumnya, di dalam angkutan kota juga, tapi tak pernah berkenalan dan tak pernah memperhatikan juga dimana dia naik dan turun. Cukup tampan, bahunya lebar, tubuhnya kekar, dan tinggi.

Baru jalan beberapa puluh meter angkutan yang ditumpanginya kembali berhenti.

Oh no!

Kikwang yang menghentikannya, dan ia naik, kemudian duduk tepat di hadapan Tzuyu, bersebelahan dengan laki-laki tampan tadi.

"Hei, Seph!" Kikwang menyapa lebih dahulu.

 _"_ _Oh, jadi namanya ...Seph,"_ batin Tzuyu.

Jadi sebenarnya yang dia suka Kikwang atau Seph ini sih?

Ah, dua-duanya mungkin.

"Hai, Kwang!" Si Seph membalas sambil mengangkat tangannya, memberi high five.

Oh, mereka berteman? Ya, setidaknya saling kenal.

Tzuyu hanya menyimak, menjadi pendengar setia, sambil mencari informasi.

"Kemana?" tanya Si Seph Aseph.

"Ini mau ke nasabah, tapi ini ditunggu atasan di warung makan padang," jawab Kikwang. "Kamu?"

"Ke rumah pacar."

 _"_ _Oo... Sudah punya pacar...,"_ sesal Tzuyu dalam hati.

"Masih sama si itu?" Kikwang juga tahu pacarnya ternyata.

"Masih dong. Situ gimana?"

"Bubar dari dulu," jawab Kikwang lemas dan sedetik kemudian ia berubah bersemangat, "Seongwoo cantik juga ya?"

Seph yang mendengarnya melotot. "Ha? Seongwoo?"

"Lupakan, lupakan." Kikwang memalingkan wajahnya, malu. Memang ada apa dengan Seongwoo? Apa salahnya mengatakan Seongwoo cantik. Siapa ya si Seongwoo itu? Kenapa Seph sampai kaget gitu ya?

Yuyu jadi penasaran sendiri sama si Seongwoo itu.

Kepo, tapi dia udah sampai di tujuannya, jadi mau nggak mau dia turun. Tanpa menyapa dua orang lainnya yang masih tertinggal di dalam angkot. Masa iya nggak kenal nyapa, dikira genit nanti. Padahal pengen.


	3. Mbak Yuyu (Tzuyu) 2

**PART 2**

per part di post di chap yang terpisah karena susah bikin pembatasnya, kaalu dikasih spasi banyak atau bintang otomatis dihilangkan ff

.

Malam harinya, sepulang bekerja Tzuyu duduk di samping tempat tidurnya, udah siap smartphone buat stalking siapa itu Seongwoo.

Bodo amat sama soal temen kondangan, nggak kondangan juga gapapa, toh datang itu artinya memberi restu, dia nggak ngerestuin kok. Jadi kalau nanti dia datang sama pasangan, itu buat pamer, bukan memberi doa restu. Sekarang lebih penting Seongwoo nya dulu.

Tapi mulai dari mana?

Akun IG nya Kikwang? Emang ada? Emang tau kalau ada?

Lah, gimana dong?

Masa mau stalking tapi nggak tau dari mana start nya.

Dia pertama-tama mencari dari lokasi, yaitu tempat kerjanya Kikwang, siapa tau dia post sesuatu disana terus di tag location juga, karena di tempat itulah Kikwang paling banyak menghabiskan waktunya.

Oh ya, Kikwang tinggal dimana sih? Dia asli orang sini atau perantauan juga ya?

Dulu dia tau darimana ya nama orang itu Kikwang.

Yuyu sendiri lupa, habis udah lama banget sih. Yang pasti dia tau kalau Kikwang punya pacar dari foto profil BBM si pacar. Kebetulan pacarnya Kikwang – waktu itu – butuh minjem properti drama sama Yuyu, terus karena nggak pernah ketemu dia minta pin nya Yuyu ke temennya Yuyu yang juga kenal sama dia. Waktu itu BBM masih paling populer.

Oh ya, walaupun selfie nya berduaa nempel, pipi ketemu pipi, tapi di save juga loh sama Yuyu. Ya nggak buat diliatin lagi berdua gitu, di crop ceweknya, diambil Kikwangnya aja. Masih untung ya di crop nggak diedit ditimpa fotonya Yuyu atau ditempelin emoticon tai gitu.

Balik ke Instagram. Nggak ada. Banyak-banyaknya foto di lokasi kerjanya Kikwang ya foto karywati-karywati doyan selfie. Lagian percuma juga sih dicari sebegitunya kalau akun Kikwang di private, kan nggak bakal keliatan juga. Atau dia nggak punya? Tapi masa iya nggak punya? Anak muda jaman sekarang mana ada yang nggak punya IG.

Udah mentok tapi nggak ada, sekarang Yuyu ganti nyari akun resmi dari bank cabang itu, tapi ya nggak ada. Jarang juga sih ada bank buka akun IG resmi, kaya toko fashion atau kosmetik aja.

Akhirnya Yuyu balik ke yang tadi, pilih secara random foto seorang mbak yang lagi selfie di kantornya, terus lihat kolom komentar, siapa tau ada Kikwang, tapi nggak ada. Ganti ke like nya, nggak ada juga. Ke followers – karena lebih dikit daripada following nya – nggak ada juga, ke following akhirnya, tapi isinya akun artis, selebgram, ama gosip semua.

Nggak guna!

Buang-buang kuota!

Sebel Yuyu.

Setelah stalking beberapa akun dari orang yang bekerja bersama dengan Kikwang – tentu hanya akun yang tidak di private – Yuyu berhasil menemukan seseorang. Bukan Kikwangnya, tapi sang manger yang hobi post quotes berhubungan dengan pekerjaan dan kantor. Kebetulan post nya banyak sekali disukai, jadi siapa tau Kikwang yang merupakan bawahannya suka ngelike juga.

Dapat!

Usaha Yuyu tak sia-sia. Ia berhasil mendapatkan akun Kikwang, memang ia tak mencantumkan namanya baik di username maupun nama, hanya singkatan dan angka. Baiknya lagi, akun Kikwang tak di private, ya walaupun tetap difollow sih, tapi kan nggak perlu nunggu buat bisa stalking.

Nah! Kikwang ini termasuk yang doyan foto dan upload-upload. Dari sini juga Yuyu bisa tahu siapa saja teman-temannya. Mereka kemana-mana selalu berlima, masih teman yang dulu sih, Doojoon, Yoseob, Junhyung, dan Dongwoon.

Puas melihat-lihat dan screenshot foto-foto, Yuyu beralih melihat daftar following Kikwang, mencari Seongwoo.

Ada!

Ong seongwoo.

Kaya pernah denger tu nama dimana ya?

Hmm...

Akunnya Seongwoo di private, jadi pertama-tama Yuyu mem- _follow_ -nya dulu, kemudian berdoa semoga di _accept_.

Udah ah, ngantuk.

Yuyu menyudahi acara _stalking_ -nya untuk beranjak tidur, ia masih ada banyak kegiatan besok pagi.


	4. Mbak Yuyu (Tzuyu) 3

**PART 3**

Pagi-pagi bangun tidur tangan Yuyu langsung terulur meraih ponselnya, ngecek apa udah diacc sama Seongwoo belum. Padahal dia bangun juga karena kebelet pipis, tapi yang utama justru instagam.

Sudah!

Sambil jalan ke kamar mandi Yuyu stalking akun Seongwoo. Ong Seongwoo. Isinya mah selfie dan wefie semua, nggak ada yang lain.

Sambil pipis Yuyu ngecek daftar following Seongwoo, ada Kikwang nggak, ternyata ada. Saling follow berarti. Hmmm...

Tok tok tok...

Suara ketukan pintu memaksa Yuyu menghentikan kegiatan stalkingnya, membukakan pintu terlebih dahulu buat tamunya.

 _"_ _Siapa sih bertamu pagi-pagi gini?"_ batin Yuyu sebal.

Ia mengintip dari celah gorden jendela. Kok nggak ada orang ya?

Yuyu sudah hampir menutup pintu kembali ketika seorang laki-laki tinggi bertubuh kekar berlari ke arahnya.

"Mbak, Mbak," cegahnya.

"Ya? Nyari saya?" tanya Yuyu bingung karena sepertinya ia belum pernah bertemu dengan orang ini. Mereka nggak saling kenal.

"Enggak sih," jawabnya sambil garuk-garuk belakang kepala.

"Terus?"

"Cari yang punya kontrakan."

"Oh..."

"Ada?"

"Ya saya nggak tau."

"Oh... Kosong soalnya."

"Lagi ke pasar kali. Tunggu aja."

"Tunggu disini boleh?"

"Boleh, masuk aja." Yuyu mempersilakan 'tamu'nya masuk ke ruang duduk. Agak malu sih karena rumahya masih berantakan dan dianya belum mandi. Mana tu orang ganteng lagi.

"Mau minum apa?" Yuyu menawarkan setelah orang itu duduk di salah satu kursi kayu yang ada.

"Ah, nggak usah repot-repot, kan cuma nunggu," jawabnya.

Yuyu baru sadar dan ia malu sekali saat ini. Udah kaya diapelin aja, padahal cuma numpang duduk nunggu Mak Jihyo aja. Efek nggak pernah ada yang ngapelin sih.

Canggung, Yuyu akhirnya duduk di kursi lain, diam tak bersuara, tapi tangannya sibuk ngrapiin rambut.

"Oh ya, kenalin, saya Kang Daniel, biasa dipanggil Danik," orang itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Saya Tzuyu," balas Yuyu malu-malu.

"Mulai hari ini saya akan nempatin kontrakan di belakang," ujar Daniel.

"Oh..." hanya begitu tanggapannya tapi dalam hati ia bersorak-sorak, seneng punya tetangga baru kece.

Keduanya saling terdiam lagi.

"Kalau mau ditinggal dulu gapapa, Mbak," ucap Daniel, tak enak kalau-kalau ia mengganggu.

"Nggak, nggak lagi ngapa-ngapain kok." Yuyunya tetep mau disitu, curi-curi pandang, nggak tau Daniel kan ngusir dia secara halus.

.i-

Sekitar tiga puluh menit Daniel numpang duduk di rumah Yuyu, cuma duduk diem gitu, dan selama tiga puluh menit itu juga Yuyu setia menemaninya.

"Itu ya?" tanya Daniel ketika seoarng ibu muda yang masih cantik terlihat lewat sambil membawa keranjang belanjaan penuh sayuran dan bahan-bahan makanan lainnya.

"Iya, iya, itu," jawab Yuyu sedikit kecewa, karena berarti Daniel akan segera meninggalkannya. Masih tetep tetanggaan padahal.

"Makasih ya, Mbak, saya permisi dulu." Dan dengan itu Yuyu sendirian lagi.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Update within 2 weeks later (maybe)**


	5. Mbak Yuyu (Tzuyu) 4

**Part 4**

o

Semenjak kehadiran Daniel dalam hidupnya, Yuyu lupa sama sekali dengan yang namanya Kikwang dan Ong Seongwoo itu. ia sibuk mondar-mandir depan rumah kontrakan demi lihat Daniel.

"Hai, Dan," sapa Yuyu saat sedang menyapu teras dan melihat Daniel berjalan kaki dengan ransel di punggung. Sekarang dia jadi rajin nyapu, padahal sebelum Daniel ada sebulan sekali juga belum tentu.

"Ei, Mbak, duluan ya," balas Daniel dengan senyuman mautnya yang mampu membuat Yuyu terbang ke langit ke tujuh bersama sapu kesayangannya, baru dikasih senyum aja, belom dikasih yang lain padahal.

"Suka ya?" tanya Mak Jihyo yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka dari rumahnya, sepeninggal Daniel tentunya, setelah orang itu menghilang di balik belokan ke arah jalan raya.

"Ha? Suka?" tanya Yuyu bingung, masih belum bisa konsentrasi sepenuhnya.

"Daniel."

"Ah, enggak," elak Yuyu.

"Masa?"

"Masa ya suka sama Daniel?"

"Kenapa enggak?" Mak Jihyo melangkah menuju ke teras Yuyu. "Ganteng, manly,mapan lagi."

"Mapan?"

"Dia kan kontrak disini karena kerjaannya deket sini juga."

"Udah kerja?"

Mak Jihyo mengangguk.

"Kirain lebih muda dari Yuyu."

"Dia tiga tahun lebih tua dari kamu kayaknya."

Yuyu menyelesaikan kegiatan menyapunya dengan cepat. "Hmm... Boleh ugha..."

"Tuh kan..."

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

 ***o***


	6. Mbak Naeun 1

**2\. MBAK NA (NAEUN)**

* * *

Naeun, 23 tahun, pegawai bank. Penghuni kontrakan Mak Jihyo yang sebelahan persis sama Kang Daniel. Dia cantik, mempesona, tapi nggak mudah bergaul, justru lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di dalam rumah kontrakannya yang sempit.

Berangkat pagi pulang sore – kadang malam – dan jarang sekali berinteraksi dengan tetangga lainnya. Pintu dan jendelanyapun selalu tertutup rapat.

Hanya, ada satu hal kini yang membuat Mbak Na suka buka gorden jendela dan celingak-celinguk di belakangnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kang Daniel.

Saingannya Yuyu.

Laris amat ya Kang Daniel.

Seperti sore ini, pulang kerja, sehabis mandi Naeun yang sudah berganti pakaian dengan mini dress hitam – karena ia hendak pergi kondangan setelah ini – duduk di sofa belakang jendela rumah kontrakannya, ngeliatin ke luar, siapa tau Kang Daniel lewat.

Duh, Mbak, ribet amat, samperin pura-pura kenalan kek.

Naeun udah cantik, udah siap, tinggal tunggu jemputan terus berangkat.

Dalam hati dia berdoa, semoga nanti pas dia keluar ada Kang Daniel, jadi nggak sia-sia gitu dandannya, hehee...

Ting!

Chat dari Hara, seniornya, yang mau menjemputnya untuk kondangan bareng, memberi tahu bahwa ia sudah ada di depan gang dan meminta Naeun yang kesana saja karena mobilnya akan susah putar balik nantinya.

Naeun bangkit dan mengecek penampilannya sekali lagi di cermin besar yang ada di ruang tamu. Sengaja cermin ia letakkan di ruang tamu, agar mudah untuk berkaca sekali lagi sebelum meninggalkan rumah.

Sudah sempurna!  
Na mengunci pintu dan mulai berjalan keluar, ia harus berbelok melalui lorong kecil terlebih dahulu sebelum sampai di gang luar, dan itu berarti ia harus melewati rumah Daniel. Semoga aja orangnya ada.

Dengan high heels suara langkah kaki Na jelas menimbulkan suara 'tok tok tok' yang cukup berisik, dan itu membuat seorang yang tengah duduk santai main hape di ruang depan rumahnya menoleh keluar.

Dialah Kang Daniel!

Dia nengok dan senyum maniiiss banget ke Naeun.

Yang dikasi senyum rasanya udah mau terbang aja ke langit ke tujuh.

.

* * *

.

Baru juga disenyumin, Naeun udah nggak bisa tidur malamnya.

Alhasil Naeun jadi kepo, kepo sama Kang Daniel. Pengen jebol tembok rasanya. Habis, tembok rumahnya dan Daniel kan satu, mereka berbagi tembok!

Naeun udah kirim permintaan follow ke Twitter dan Instagram Daniel, tapi belom dikonfirmasi juga, mungkin orangnya kehabisan kuota, positive thinking aja, biar cepet positif.

Eh?

Hehehe...

Ih, udah mikir kemana-mana aja, padahal belom apa-apa, baru juga diajak senyum. Kenalan juga belom.

Oh ya!  
naeun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Mau kenalan? Tapi ini jam dua belas malam, Daniel pasti udah tidur lah.

Naeun pengen cepet-cepet pagi, biar bisa cepet ketemu lagi sama Daniel. Kalau bisa dia mau panggil tu kawan-kawan Bandung Bondowoso, buat bikin matahari terbit lebih cepat dari biasanya, biar cepat dikira pagi dan Naeun bisa ketemu Daniel.

Segitunya ih!

Ya, Naeun sadar kalau lebay, memang. Namanya juga orang jatuh cinta.

Eh? Jatuh cinta?

Yakin beneran cinta? Orang baru berapa hari ketemu.

Naeun jadi bingung sendiri, dia mondar-mandir di kamarnya. Bosan, nggak tau mau ngapain.

Akhirnya dia pakai jaketnya dan sandal jepit, keluar, celingak-celinguk, tengok kanan kiri di teras. Ya nggak ada apa-apa, jam segini.

Berhubung Naeun nggak takut setan, maka ia melangkahkan kakinya ke teras milik tetangga, ngintip di jendela, tapi terhalang gorden, tentu saja.

Kamar Daniel berbatasan tembok langsung dengan lorong kecil menuju ke kontrakan bagian depan, gang depan, jadi Naeun kesana, siapa tau Daniel lagi bersuara.

Naeun menempelkan telinga kirinya pada tempat yang kira-kira bersebelahan persis dengan kasur Daniel sambil terus memperhatikan kalau-kalau ada orang datang, bisa dikira mau maling nanti kalau ketahuan gini.

"Sayang... Nggak gitu, enggak... Percaya dong... Aku kesini kan buat kamu..." Itu suara Daniel.

Naeun semakin menempelkan telinganya, bahkan pipinyapun menempel ke tembok saat ini.

"Iya, iya, besok aku kesana, tapi aku ada wawancara dulu pagi. Oke... Oke... Iya... Janji..."

Sepertinya Daniel sedang berbicara pada seseorang, di telepon, karena tidak ada suara sahutan dari orang lain.

Atau...

Daniel bicara pada boneka seperti anak kecil?

Naeun menggeleng, tidak, tidak, dugaan kedua pasti salah.

Oh ya, Daniel memanggil orang itu 'sayang'? jadi orang di telepon itu adalah kekasihnya?

Naeun mendesah kecewa, namun ia masih penasaran, jadi ia pasang telinga lagi.

Tak ada suara lagi. Mungkin orang di seberang yang sedang bicara, jadi Naeun tetap pada posisinya semula, tak bergerak sedikitpun.

Lebih dari dua puluh empat detik tak ada suara dan Naeun menyimpulkan bahwa Daniel telah mengakhiri pembicaraannya di telepon atau sudah berpindah tempat, kali aja si ganteng itu mendadak mules terus pindah ke wc. Ia sudah hampir balik badan ketika...

"AAAA! SETAN! KUNTILANAK! TOLONG!"

"Aaaa! Mana? Mana setan?" Naeun ikut panik. Dibalikannya tubuhnya dan mendapati Daniel tengah berlari sekuat tenaga ke sembarang arah hingga akhirnya menghilang di sebuah belokan.

Naeun masih belum sadar sepenuhnya, ia masih toleh kanan kiri nyari dimana setannya, tapi nggak ada.

Merasa ngeri, akhirnya Naeun masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan mengunci pintu rapat-rapat, biar setannya nggak bisa masuk. Padahal setan kan bisa nembus aja nggak perlu lewat pintu. Ya, orang kalo lagi panik akalnya kan nggak jalan.

* * *

TBC

* * *

 _akhirnya bisa update setelah sekian lama_

 _soalnya khusus untuk ff ini ditulisnya di laptop & kemarin laptop yang lama sempat rusak_

 _masih ada yang nunggu nggak sih?_

 _oh ya, ,walaupun main cast nya twice tp ky nya nggak bakal ada member Twice yang couple an sama member wanna one deh, karena author adalah fujoshi akut_


	7. Mbak Naeun 2

**CHAP 2 (naeun)**

.

.

* * *

Tersebarlah rumor ke seluruh RT bahkan RW kalau ada setan di area kontrakannya Mak Jihyo, gara-gara Daniel yang lari terbirit-birit sampai RW sebelah. Mereka sih tahunya Daniel beneran lihat setan jenis kuntilanak. Untung nggak ada CCTV di sekitar situ, kalo ada kan bisa-bisa penampakan si terduga kuntilanak di printscreen dan wajahnyalah yang muncul. Bisa-bisa dia dapat julukan baru, 'Mbak Naeun Kuntilanak'.

Naeun sih pura-pura nggak tau aja, waktu tetangga-tetangga pada ngomongin juga Naeun cuma nyimak. Daripada ntar keceplosan.

Kaya sekarang ini, Sewoon dari RT sebelah lagi main ke kontrakan Mak Jihyo, ngobrolin soal cogan berbadan kekar yang lari ngelewatin rumahnya sampe nggak nyadar nabrak pot bunga sama tong sampah.

Yah soalnya cogan sih ya, jadi cepet nyebar beritanya, pada tertarik juga buat ngomongin dan nyebarin. Coba yang liat setan colek, paling yang tau ya berapa orang aja, kejadian malem besok siang udah ilang beritanya.

"Si Daniel sampe malu setengah mati itu, dia nggak keluar kontrakan seharian ini jadinya," ujar Mak Jihyo. "Saya kan jadi nggak enak. Takutnya ntar ada gosip keluar kalo kontrakan saya berhantu, padahal sebelumnya nggak pernah ada rumor semacam ini. Nggak pernah ada yang liat setan juga."

"Lah kamu nyadar nggak, Na? Kan kamu sebelahnya persis?" Sewoon istrinya Pak Jaehwan sekarang nanya ke Naeun.

"Saksi yang tau paling banyak harusnya kamu, Na," Mas Woodam yang jualan pulsa dan kuota depan kontrakan ikut-ikutan.

"Saya tidur awal kemaren," bohong Naeun cepat. Udah disiapin sih emang dari tadi buat jaga-jaga kalo dapet pertanyaan semacam ini.

"Masa nggak kebangun?" Mas Woodam nggak percaya.

"Ya emang nggak bangun kok maksa," Naeun balas nyolot.

"Ya, ya... Selow ae, Mbak..."

* * *

Baru setelah seminggu kemudian Kang Daniel muncul.

Naeun – penghuni kontrakan yang lain juga – curiga kalau seminggu ini Daniel bukannya ngumpet nggak mau keluar rumah tapi tinggal di tempat lain, malu ga berani pulang. Ya kali badan segede gitu liat orang mirip kuntilanak lari ngibrit sampe RW sebelah.

Naeun jadi geli sendiri kalo inget.

Tapi Naeun janji, dia bakal ngasih tau Daniel soal ini. Kalo suatu saat nanti mereka sudah bersama. Apa? Bersama? Ya, kalau itu terjadi, kalau nggak, ya biarlah soal kuntilanak itu terus tetap menjadi misteri.


	8. Kang Daniel 1

**1\. Kang Daniel**

* * *

Malu banget Daniel setelah orang sekelurahan tahu kalo dia lari ngibrit takut setan, jadilah dia nginep di rumah temennya selama seminggu, pindah-pindah. Dan setelah seminggu mau nggak mau dia harus balik, nggak mungkin kan selamanya dia nebeng di tempat temen, mending nggak usah ngontrak mah kalo mau gitu, buang-buang duit. Jadi karena udah terlanjur bayar kontrakan lima bulan hari ini Daniel balik.

"Kang Daniel," panggil Mak Jihyo yang punya kontrakan, Daniel nggak jadi buka pintu, padahal tangannya udah megang kenop tinggal puter dikit.

"Ya?"

"Kemana aja seminggu ini? Takut setan ya? Tenang aja, nggak ada setan kok disini, kamu mimpi kali. Udah, nggak usah takut, santai aja."

Tuh kan, masih aja dibahas, udah minggu lalu padahal.

"Iya, nggak apa-apa kok. Daniel masuk dulu ya," pamitnya dan langsung menghilang di balik pintu.

Fix Daniel nginep lagi di rumah Jonghyun malem ini.

* * *

"Yah, ngapain sih kesini lagi? Percuma lo bayar mahal kalo akhirnya numpang disini tiap hari," yang ngomel bukan yang punya rumah, tapi yang juga numpang di rumah Jonghyun. Sebut saja dia Kwon Hyunbin.

"Sampe bulan depan deh, sampe orang sana pada lupa soal setan setan kuntilanak itu." Daniel ngelempar ranselnya sembarang arah, lupa dia kalo ada laptop di dalem situ, untung mendaratnya masih di sofa.

"Udah gapapa, dia tidur di sofa kok, tenang aja," ujar sang tuan rumah yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kan gue pengen kita di sofa ntar," nada suara Hyunbin berubah kalo ngomong ke Jonghyun. Beda. Jelas.

"Ya udah biar Daniel yang tidur kamar."

"Ih, udah numpang menang banyak."

Jonghyun mukul kepala Hyunbin pake bantal sofa. "Katanya mau kita yang di sofa."

Daniel sih cuma bisa ketawa aja ngeliatin dua manusia beda tinggi badan yang sekarang lagi perang bantal di sampingnya. Jadi kangen pacarnya.

Pacar?

Daniel punya pacar?

Punya dong!  
Masa ya ganteng-ganteng gini jomblo?

Sayangnya Daniel sama pacarnya lagi marahan, salah paham biasalah.

Udah, nggak usah dibahas dulu. Belum saatnya.

"Makan yuk, laper."

"Gue yang masak?" Hyunbin nunjuk diirnya sendiri. Udahan ternyata yang perang bantal.

"Beli aja, buang-buang gas sama bahan kalo lo masak."

"Yodah, ayo!" Hyunbin ngerangkul pundak Jonghyun. Pundak aja, kalo pinggang terlalu rendah soalnya, susah.

"Gue ga diajak?"

Hyunbin bukan lupa ada Daniel disitu, emang nggak mau ngajak niatnya.

"Mau ikut apa nitip?" tanya Jonghyun, nggak ngajak tapi ngasi pilihan, sama aja dia mah ama Hyunbin.

"Yodah nitip ae daripada ganggu." Daniel tau diri.

"Titip apa?"

"Terserah apa aja yang penting kenyang."

"Yodah, bye..." Jonghyun melambaikan tangannya ke arah Daniel.

Hyunbin mah langsung tutup pintu aja.

* * *

"Dan, Dan, Daniel... KUDANIL!"

Daniel langsung terbangun setelah teriakan seorang Kim Jonghyun terdengar tepat di depan telinganya.

"Apaan? Kaget tau!"

"Ini makanannya, cepetan dimakan, keburu dingin."

"Ah, iya. Makasih."

Sepeninggal Jonghyun yang langsung nyusulin Kwon Hyunbin ke kamar Daniel makan sambil buka Instagram, liat-liat aja iseng.

Eh ada permintaan follow.

Banyak lagi.

Dia liat-liat dulu dong nggak asal konfirmasi gitu aja. Apa gunanya di private kalo semua dikonfirmasi?

Kebanyakan orang-orang yang tinggal di kontrakan. Hmm...

Tetangga, kalo gak diterima kok gimana, tapi kalo diterima ntar dibahas lagi soal setan-setan itu.

Biarin ae dulu lah. Biar pada lupa dulu.

"Daniel, lo mau sampe kapan disini, heh?" Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kwon Hyunbin yang bersuara.

"Kan gue udah bilang kemaren."

"Gapapa, Bin, lumayan kan ada dia yang jaga rumah sekarang," ujar Jonghyun dari dapur, lagi nyiapin sarapan.

"Ih belain Daniel terus, ih." Hyunbin ngambek. Badan setinggi itu kalo ngambek kaya anak kecil, mau ngakak Daniel, tapi takut diusir.

"Oh ya, Daniel, lo boleh numpang disini dengan satu syarat." Jonghyun muter badannya menghadap ke Daniel yang duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

"Apa?"

"Gak boleh bawa Ong, pacar, cewek, uke, atau siapaun kesini. Oke?"

Daniel ngangguk, tau diri kok dia buat nggak bawa-bawa orang ke rumah Jonghyun. Udah dibolehin numpang dikasi makan aja udah terima kasih kan.

"Ong? Ong apaan?" Hyunbin kepo.

Emang nggak tau Hyunbin apa itu Ong. Dia temenan sama Daniel kan juga barusan, dikenalin sama Jonghyun.

"Mau tau aja apa mau tau banget?" goda Daniel.

Jonghyun yang udah selesai masak naroh masakannya di meja makan. "Ayo makan, nggak usah ngurusin Ong Ong itu, ntar kepincut lagi kalo kenal."

"Ih cemburu ih..." Hyunbin mencolek-colek pinggang Jonghyun.

Daniel jadi laler.

Daniel kangen Ong.

* * *

 **TBC...**

* * *

 _kenapa chap ini beda?_


End file.
